I Just Want to Have Your Love
by Chikuma Aizawa
Summary: Aku hanya ingin memiliki cintamu. Dan jika bisa, aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Fict pertama oneshoot Yukina! Mind to RnR? Special for : New Journey Of SasuSaku


**\(^0^)/**

Enjoy reading this Fict!

**Title**

I Just Want to Have Your Love

**Story By**

Yukina Scarlet

**Rate**

T

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

**Pair**

Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno

**Warning**

OC, OOC, OOT, (miss)Typo, Cerita Maju dan mundur(?), dan sebagainya

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Duaaaarrr!" suara kembang api yang terdapat di taman kompleks perumahan keluarga Uchiha terdengar sangat meriah.

Di sebuah rumah yang bergaya Jepang klasik itu, terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati malam tahun baru yang meriah ini. Seorang lelaki dari keluarga Uchiha itu duduk di teras rumahnya sambil melihat kembang api yang

"Sasuke Kun, malam tahun baru kali ini benar-benar ramai, ya! Keluarga Uchiha selalu merayakan tahun baru setiap tahun, ya?" tanya seorang gadis yang berada dibalik pintu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Haha. Kau bisa saja, Sakura. tapi, benar. Suasana ini memang selalu terjadi di Keluarga Uchiha," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Gadis yang ternyata bernama lengkap Sakura Haruno itu ikut tersenyum. Sakura tersenyum melihat kekasihnya tersenyum seperti itu.

Masih dengan senyumannya yang sangat manis, Sakura berkata kepada kekasihnya, Sasuke, "Sasuke Kun, nanti kita berjanji akan melihat festival kembang api di taman, ya! Soalnya, aku selalu ingin menonton festival kembang api dari dekat."

Sambil menatap penuh rasa cinta, Sasuke menjawab keinginan sang kekasih, "Tentu saja. Tahun depan kita pergi kesana, ya."

Gadis bermata emerald itu tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan kekasihnya. Sakura menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya. Dan ikut melihat keindahan festival kembang api yang begitu meriah.

"Sasuke Kun, apa kau mau berjanji padaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Berjanji apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil tetap melihat kembang api yang indah itu.

Sakura semakin menggengam erat tangan kiri Sasuke sambil menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "Kau akan selalu bersamaku walau apapun yang terjadi,"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan terus bersamamu. Aku akan terus mencintaimu. Sampai kapanpun," balas Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Sakura dengan penuh kasih.

Sakura yang dielus rambutnya oleh Sasuke, merasa sangat nyaman. Senyuman gadis itu semakin lebar. Karena jawaban yang diinginkannya dari Sasuke menjadi kenyataan.

"Oh, ya. Sasuke Kun, kenapa kau tidak bertanya kepadaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Bertanya apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sepasang mata emerald itu menatap dengan penuh sebuah harapan di depan sepasang mata Onyx itu. Dan, sepertinya pemilik mata Onyx itu mengetahui apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya itu.

"Ah, soal apa aku akan terus bersamamu dan mencintaimu?" tebak Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Sakura.

Sakura menangguk senang. Sakura tersenyum karena ternyata Sasuke mengetahui apa yang diinginkannya dari mulut sang kekasih.

"Baiklah. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyumnya.

Sambil terus menggenggam tangan kanan kekasihnya, Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "Ng, begini. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi aneh."

"Eh? Mimpi apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ng, begini. Aku bermimpi kalau aku tidak bisa menggenggam tanganmu. Padahal, kau sendiri sangat dekat denganku, Sasuke Kun," jawab Sakura dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Ah, kau ini. Itu hanya mimpi, kan? Lagipula, saat ini kau sedang bersamaku. Menatap mataku, dan menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita. Tidak ada," balas Sasuke sambil mencium dahi kekasihnya.

"Oh, iya, ya. Aku bodoh sekali tidak menyadari hal itu," ucap Sakura sambil menutup matanya.

Masih menutup matanya, Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih tercinta. Dan melihat kembang api yang sangat indah itu. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum sambil terus mengelus rambut Sakura dan melihat kembang api yang semakin riuh terdengar.

"Oh, ya. Sasuke Kun, bagaimana kalau besok aku pergi ke mansion mu, Sasuke Kun? Boleh tidak?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ng? Memangnya kenapa kau ingin ke mansion ku? Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Sambil tersenyum, Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "Ah, aku hanya ingin sarapan dengan Sasuke Kun."

"Oh, haha. Kau ini lucu, Sakura," ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil.

"Eh? Lucu apanya?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kepolosanmu. Selalu bisa membuatku tertawa," jawab Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Ah, itu. Aku memang polos, Sasuke Kun," balas Sakura sambil menunjukkan senyumnya kepada kekasihnya itu.

Sakura dan Sasuke kembali menikmati pemandangan dari festival kembang api itu. Lalu, tiba-tiba Sakura terlihat lupa akan suatu hal.

"Oh, ya. Aku punya sebuah pertanyaan untukmu, Sasuke Kun," ujar Sakura sambil menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Ng? Pertanyaan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa harapanmu untuk tahun ini?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang manja itu. Lalu, entah angin apa yang datang merasukinya, Sasuke terkejut dan bingung.

"Ada apa, Sasuke Kun?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sekarang pukul berapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke menanyakan hal itu. Segera Sakura melihat jam tangannya, "Eh? Sekarang sudah pukul 12 malam lewat! Aku pergi dulu, Sasuke Kun! Besok ingat, ya!"

"Iya," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum ketika melihat Sakura pergi dengan terburu-buru.

… o0o …

[Sakura's POV]

Lalu, pagi hari di mansion keluarga Haruno, tepatnya di kamar pribadi ku, aku sedang memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan bersama asisten pribadiku, Yuu.

"Tok, tok, tok," suara ketukan pintu dari kamar ku sedikit membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Yuu, tolong bukakan pintunya," perintah ku.

"Baik," balas Yuu.

Ketika Yuu membuka pintu, itu terlihat sesosok wanita berambut pirang bersama asisten pribadinya masuk ke kamar Sakura. wanita itu adalah ibu ku, Tsunade.

"Oh, ibu. Ada apa, bu? Kalau mau mengajakku sarapan, aku tidak ikut, bu. Soalnya, aku mau sarapan dengan Sasuke Kun," ujar ku sambil tersenyum senang.

"Bukan itu yang ingin ibu bicarakan padamu, Sakura. Ibu ingin membicarakannya berdua saja. Bisa, kan?" tanya ibu.

"Yuu, Akiko, bisa keluar sebentar? Aku ingin bicara dengan ibuku," perintah ku.

"Baik, Tuan Putri," balas Yuu dan Akiko bersamaan.

Yuu dan Akiko membuka pintu, kemudian keluar. Setelah itu, aku langsung duduk di ranjangnya. Dan ibunya duduk di sofa.

"Ibu? Ada apa?" tanya ku bingung.

Ucapan ibu, membuatku sangat kesal dan ingin marah pada ibuku. Namun, entah kenapa setelah ibu member penjelasan padaku, dan memintaku untuk mengingat sesuatu, aku jadi terdiam. Dan menerimanya dengan berat hati.

[End Sakura's POV]

… o0o …

Di mobil pribadi milik Sakura …

Sakura duduk di bagian belakang mobil. Duduk tanpa ada semangat yang seperti biasanya. Supir pribadinya, yang menjadi sahabat

"Tuan Putri, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di mansion keluarga Uchiha," umum supir pribadi Sakura yang bernama Ren.

"Baiklah, Pak Ren. Tolong beritahu aku kalau sudah sampai," balas Sakura.

Sakura terlihat lesu. Tidak seperti biasanya. Ia melihat kearah jendela mobil yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu yang menyedihkan.

… o0o …

_Flashback mode on …_

"I, ibu bilang apa tadi? Pertunangan? Apa maksud ibu? Aku sudah bilang sejak dulu, aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan Naruto, ibu! Aku dan Naruto itu hanya sahabat! Tidak lebih! Kenapa ayah dan ibu tidak pernah menghargaiku? Apa aku ini hanya boneka dimata ibu dan ayah?" tanya Sakura marah.

"Sakura, jangan sebut kata 'ayah' lagi! Panggil 'mendiang ayah'! mendiang ayahmu sudah meninggal! Hormatilah sedikit! Lalu, dengarkan penjelasan ibu dulu!" balas ibu Sakura tidak kalah kesalnya.

"Tapi, aku sudah menyukai orang lain. Tidak mungkin aku mencintai Naruto, ibu," ucap Sakura dengan suara yang melemah.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir? Kalau kau sudah membuat Sasuke kerepotan?" tanya ibu Sakura.

"A, apa maksud ibu? Aku tidak mengerti. Sasuke Kun tidak pernah bilang kalau dia repot ketika bersamaku," jawab Sakura.

Ibu Sakura menghela nafas berat, lalu berkata kepada anaknya, "Tidak. Kau salah, Sakura."

"Apa maksud ibu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Ibu menghela nafas berat, lalu menjawab pertanyaan putrinya, "Apa kau tidak mengerti, Sakura? kau telah membuat Sasuke kerepotan karena permintaanmu. Ibu tahu, kemarin kau diam-diam pergi ke rumah Sasuke yang lama, kan? Ibu tidak akan tertipu oleh taktikmu lagi."

Sakura hanya tersenyum dengan penuh rasa bersalah pada ibunya. Karena telah membohongi ibunya sendiri. Namun, ibunya tidak terlalu mempedulikan senyuman anaknya.

"Hah, begitulah kau. Selalu menghadapi semuanya dengan senyum milikmu. Ibu tidak pernah bercanda, Sakura Haruno. Ibu serius dalam hal ini. Ibu, hanya memberimu waktu 1 hari untuk berpikir, dan memutuskan," ucap ibu Sakura.

"Ibu, aku sudah bilang. Aku tidak akan mencintai siapapun kecuali Sasuke Kun. Itu sudah jadi keputusanku seumur hidup," balas Sakura tidak mau kalah.

"Apa perlu ibu sebutkan satu-satu keinginan yang membuat Sasuke kerepotan?" tanya ibu Sakura.

"Sebutkan saja. Aku tidak akan terkecoh oleh ibu," jawab Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Wanita berambut pirang itu mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam saku celana jeans nya. Sakura yang awalnya tidak peduli dengan sikap ibunya, kini menjadi penasaran. Apa yang ada didalam saku celana jeans milik ibu?

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau tonton sebuah video dari _flashdisk_ ini. Judul videonya Sasuke. Tontonlah video itu. Agar kau tahu betapa tersiksanya Sasuke memenuhi permintaanmu," ujar ibu Sakura sambil menyerahkan sebuah _flashdisk_ yang berwarna hitam dan putih.

Sakura langsung terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan ibunya yang terkenal selalu serius jika ingin itu. Tidak mungkin Sakura tidak tahu sifat ibunya. Jadi, ketika ibunya berkata seperti itu, tidak mungkin ibunyas sedang bercanda.

"Ng, ibu. Tolong, aku mohon ibu. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sasu …" Sakura langsung menghentikan ucapannya, karena ibunya telah berbicara lebih dulu.

"Bukannya ibu ingin memaksamu. Tapi, ini sudah jadi keinginan ayahmu sejak dulu. Ibu sebenarnya juga tidak ingin memaksa mu untuk bertunangan dengan Naruto. Tapi, di lain pihak, ibu juga ingin menghormati mendiang ayahmu," ujar ibu Sakura lirih.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura, terlihat frustasi dengan keputusan mendadak ibunya ini. Perasaan Sakura yang awalnya berseri-seri, kini telah mendung. Rasanya sulit untuk memilih. Ia sangat menyukai Sasuke. Tapi, kenapa takdir selalu berlawanan dengan perasaannya?

Ibu Sakura langsung berjalan pelan keluar kamar Sakura sambil berkata, "Sakura, ibu harap kau memilih keputusan yang tepat."

Sakura terlihat semakin tertunduk lemas. Karena, ibunya yang sepertinya semakin menekannya agar memilih Naruto daripada Sasuke.

_Flashback mode off …_

… o0o …

"Tok, tok, tok," suara ketukan pintu dari kamar pribadi milik Sasuke diketuk oleh Sakura.

'Apa Sasuke Kun belum bangun, ya?' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Sasuke Kun! Apa kau sudah …" belum selesai Sakura memanggil kekasihnya, seorang asisten pribadi yang bernama Mafuyu membungkam mulut Sakura.

"Mmftt!" Sakura berusaha memberikan perlawanan kepada Bu Mafuyu.

"Masuk saja. Bangunkan Tuan Muda saja, Tuan Putri. Tuan Muda terlalu lelah karena tidur terlalu larut," saran Bu Mafuyu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sakura.

'Apa benar Sasuke Kun kelelahan karena menemaniku melihat festival kembang api? Tapi, aku tidak melihat wajah kantuk dari Sasuke Kun. Apa, Sasuke Kun berusaha menahan rasa kantuknya? Ugh, dasar bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya? Sasuke Kun sudah tidak tidur sebelum festival kembang api itu,' gumam Sakura dalam hati sambil memukul dahinya agak keras.

"Tuan Putri? Ada apa? Kenapa memukul dahi anda sendiri?" tanya Bu Mafuyu khawatir.

"Eh, ti, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya membenarkan saranmu. Kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya daritadi, ya? Padahal, aku ini kekasihnya. Tapi, terima kasih, Bu Mafuyu. Karena sudah meningatkanku," jawab Sakura bohong.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo, Tuan Putri. Nanti Tuan Muda bangun sendiri, lho," bisik Bu Mafuyu sambil mendorong Sakura dan membukakan pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sakura membalikkan wajahnya kearah Bu Mafuyu sambil berkata, "Ah, terima kasih, Bu …"

"Blam!" suara pintu kamar Sasuke tertutup tidak terlalu keras. Namun, Sakuer masih bisa mendengarnya karena pintu itu sangat dekat dengannya.

Sakura menghentikan perkataannya karena pintu kamar Sasuke sudah ditutup oleh Bu Mafuyu sambil menngucapkan beberapa kalimat, "Selama ini Bu Mafuyu sudah banyak membantuku agar bisa dekat dengan Sasuke Kun. Bu Mafuyu terlalu baik padaku."

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju ranjang tempat Sasuke tidur sekarang. Dengan wajah jahilnya, Sakura mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas pinggangnya. Yaitu bulu kemonceng yang ia ambil diam-diam di dalam gudang penyimpanan mansion keluarga Haruno.

"Hehe. Ayo bangun, Sasuke Kun," ucap Sakura sambil menggosok-gosokkan bulu kemonceng itu ke hidung Sasuke.

"Sruk, sruk, sruk," suara gesekan antara bulu kemonceng dengan hidung Sasuke terdengar oleh Sakura. Sakura tertawa kecil sambil terus menggosok-gosokkan bulu kemonceng ke hidung Sasuke.

"Ngh. Jangan gosok-gosokkan jarimu ke hidungku, Mafuyu. Aku sudah ka, ha, ha, hachuih!" Sasuke langsung terbangun ketika ia bersin. Spontan Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Sasuke menggosok-gosokkan jarinya ke hidungnya.

"Eh? Sa, Sakura? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Lho? Aku kan mau sarapan denganmu, Sasuke Kun. Apa kau lupa? Tapi, tidak apa-apa, kok. Ayo ganti pakaianmu. Lalu kita sarapan," ajak Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Lalu langsung meminta Sakura agar pergi dan menunggu lebih dulu di ruang makan yang hanya khusus untuk sarapan, "Ng, Sakura. Bisakah kau pergi lebih dulu?"

"Ng? tentu saja," balas Sakura yang ternyata sudah berlari keluar kamar Sasuke.

… o0o …

Di ruang makan …

"Ah, selamat makan, Sasuke Kun!" seru sakura senang.

"Selamat makan," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Sarapan pagi ini ada apa, Bu Mafuyu?" tanya Sakura dengan semangatnya.

"Hari ini ada roti bakar dengan selai sesuai dengan keinginan Tuan Muda. Lalu ada _Fruit Salad_ kesukaan Tuan Putri. Lalu, secangkir teh herbal kesukaan Tuan Muda dan Tuan Putri. Silahkan dinikmati," jawab Bu Mafuyu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Wah, itu peasti enak! Terima kasih, Bu Mafuyu!" seru Sakura senang.

"Makanlah," ucap Bu Mafuyu.

Sakura langsung memakan _Fruit Salad _kesukaanya. Sedangkan Sasuke mengolesi roti bakarnya dengan selai cokelat dan kacang. Dan Bu Mafuyu menuangkan teh herbal kedalam cangkir yang telah dihias secantik mungkin.

Sakura yang awalnya sarapan dengan lahap, kini langsung menghentikan makannya. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat bingung karena sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba.

Sambil menatap tajam sepasang mata Emerald itu, Sasuke bertanya kepada Sakura, "Ada apa, Sakura?"

Dengan wajah agak lesu, Sakura menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih, "Ng, begini. Aku, aku …" Sakura tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Sakura terlihat bimbang untuk mengatakannya.

"Apa kau akan bertunangan dengan Naruto?" tebak Sasuke.

"Eh? I, iya. Sasuke Kun, darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Dasar bodoh," ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan kesal.

"Eh? Ta, tapi, tidak perlu cemas, Sasuke Kun! Aku tidak akan bertunangan dengan Naruto! Aku, aku sangat mencintaimu! Tidak mungkin aku bertunangan dengan Naruto. A, aku, aku akan memohon pada ibu agar membatalkan pertunangannya! Tenang saja!" ujar Sakura yang sebenarnya bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke yang bisa membuat orang tersingung.

"Jujur, kau itu benar-benar merepotkan. Terus-terusan menempel, tidak melihat situasiku. Dan terus memerintahku seenaknya. Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku, kan? Kau, benar-benar wanita bodoh, merepotkan, dan juga menyebalkan. Jujur, aku menyesal baru mengatakannya sekarang. Tapi, terima kasih untuk selama ini. Karena kau juga selalu memperhatikanku. Jaga kesehatanmu. Selamat tinggal," tukas Sasuke sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan pergi tanpa ekspresi kepada Sakura.

Sakura sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang telah merobek-robek perasaannya terhadap Sasuke. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas.

'Selamat tinggal? Apa itu artinya kau ingin berpisah denganku, Sasuke Kun? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak ingin kudengar dari mulutmu? Aku, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu!' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Tak terasa, air mata kini telah membasahi pipi Sakura. bu Mafuyu yang awalnya berada di dekat Sakura, ternyata sudah pergi dan mengikuti Sasuke. Dan, tidak ada yang berada di ruang makan itu kecuali Sakura.

"Hiks! Kenapa Sasuke Kun? Aku mencintaimu!" teriak Sakura sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya.

… o0o …

[Sasuke's POV]

'Apa aku tidak terlalu berlebihan padanya, ya?' gumamku dalam hati.

_Flashback mode on …_

Di kamar ku …

"_Sasuke, bisa bicara denganmu sebentar?_" tanya seseorang lewat ponsel Sasuke.

Dengan wajah datarnya, aku hanya menjawab dengan singkat, "Tentu saja bisa, Nona Tsunade."

Nona Tsunade yang ternyata menghubungi Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara berat, "_Bisakah kau tidak mendekati Sakura lagi?_"

"Eh? A, apa maksud Nona Tsunade?" tanyaku terkejut.

"_Begini, Sakura, akan dijodohkan dengan Naruto, sahabat kalian berdua. Karena, mendiang ayah Sakura dan mendiang ayah Naruto, telah berjanji untuk menikahkan kedua anaknya,_" jawab Nona Tsunade lirih.

"Tapi, bukannya Nona Tsunade sudah menyetujui hubunganku dengan Sakura?" tanyaku heran.

"_Awalnya aku memang menyetujui hubungan kalian. Tapi, pengacara mendiang ayah Sakura tiba-tiba datang kemarin dan memberikan surat terakhir mendiang ayah Sakura dulu. Awalnya aku juga terkejut. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku harus melaksanakan keinginan mendiang ayah Sakura yang terakhir,_" jawab Nona Tsunade.

Aku hanya diam dan menutup pembicaraan dengan Nona Tsunade, "Baiklah kalau begitu, Nona Tsunade."

"_Eh? Kau tidak melakukan perlawanan?_" tanya Nona Tsunade bingung.

Aku bingung ketika ibu dari kekasihku bertanya seperti itu, namun, aku hanya menjawab, "Tidak ada gunanya kalau aku melawan, kan? Nona Tsunade selalu teguh pada pendiriannya."

"_Eh, i, iya, ya. Kau benar. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tutup dulu,_" ucap Nona Tsunade.

… o0o …

Beberapa hari kemudian …

Aku melihat gadis yang kucintai, Sakura kini sedang berbaur dengan teman-temannya lewat jendela. Aku tersenyum pahit. Melihat kekasihku yang telah kusakiti itu, kini telah bahagia tanpa kehadiranku.

Sejak hari itu, Sakura tidak pernah lagi menemuiku lagi. Seperti yang kuharapkan, tak perlu waktu lama untuk melihat sosok Sakura diantara teman-temannya yang lain. Aku lega, aktingku berjalan lancer. Lebih baik begini. Demi Sakura juga …

… o0o …

Di depan ruang guru …

"Beberapa hari lagi kau akan berangkat. Tidak ada barang yang terlupakan?" tanya Bu Mafuyu.

"Ya. Semua yang harus kulakukan sudah selesai. Tinggal menunggu dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada teman di kelas, ya," jawab Sasuke datar.

'Tinggal ini. Tak ada lagi yang harus kulakukan. Sakura akan bertunangan dengan Naruto. Dan aku akan pindah sekolah. Begini pasti lebih baik. Tak ada lagi yang harus kulakukan,' gumamku dalam hati.

Ketika aku ingin pergi menuju kelas, tiba-tiba sepasang mata Emerald yang sudah lama tak ia lihat berpapasan dengannya. Sakura terlihat sedih ketika melihatku.

"Ng, Sasuke Kun. Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apa, apa benar kau akan pindah sekolah?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Iya. Itu benar," jawabku datar.

[End Sasuke's POV]

Sakura langsung tertunduk ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Sasuke. Sakura terlihat semakin sedih karena gosip dari seorang temannya ternyata benar apa adanya.

"Ng, Sasuke Kun, kemari sebentar!" ajak Sakura sambil menarik Sasuke pergi ke suatu tempat.

… o0o …

Di atap sekolah …

"Ini, di atap sekolah …" ucap Sasuke pelan agar tidak terdengar Sakura.

"Sasuke Kun, anu, maaf, sudah menyusahkan Sasuke Kun sampai akhir. Tapi, aku ada permohonan terakhir. Aku tahu Sasuke Kun masih membenciku karena hal itu. Apa sekarang masih tetap begitu?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang pelan, namun tetap bisa didengar Sasuke.

"Ya. Semuanya tidak akan berubah, Sakura. Sampai kapan pun," jawab Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"Begitu, ya. Ng, ah, ka, kalau begitu, baguslah," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut karena ucapan Sakura yang tiba-tiba mengatakan 'baguslah'. Sasuke merasa, Sakura akan semakin sedih kalau Sasuke membenci Sakura. Namun, dugaannya terbalik dengan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Masih dengan senyumannya, Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "Aku sudah berusaha jadi anak yang mandiri, lho. A, aku berteman dengan banyak orang di kelas. Aku juga mulai melakukan berbagai aktifitas klub di sana sini. Itu, karena aku tidak ingin menyusahkan Sasuke Kun lagi. Sasuke Kun pasti senang karena aku aku tidak menyusahkan Sasuke Kun lagi."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," balas Sasuke datar.

"Tapi, aku akan selalu sayang kepada Sasuke Kun. Makanya, kumohon. Sasuke Kun, teruslah benci aku. Benci pun tidak apa-apa! Aku, hanya ingin ada di hati Sasuke Kun! Dibenci sampai mati pun tidak masalah bagiku! Walaupun …" Sakura tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku dulu. Dalam satu minggu, satu bulan, dan entah sampai kapan, kau akan terbiasa jika tidak ada aku. Dan, pasti kau akan lebih memilih Naruto jika Naruto selalu ada di sampingmu. Kau akan merasakan kehangatan dari Naruto. Aku yakin itu. Lagipula, aku akan pindah ke Amerika. Kita tidak bisa bertemu. Lebih baik seperti itu, kan? Lagipula, aku merasa, kita tidak berjodoh, sejak awal," ucap Sasuke datar. Walaupun, di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Sasuke tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pasang wajah menyebalkan seperti itu! Jangan pasang wajah yang datar tanpa perasaan seperti itu! Tersenyumlah untukku! Kalau memang merasa begitu! Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan mencintai siapapun kecuali dirimu, Sasuke Kun! Aku mencintaimu! Tidak mungkin aku dan kau tidak berjodoh!" seru Sakura sambil menahan air matanya.

Sasuke terkejut begitu mendengar perkataan Sakura. Perasaan Sakura terhadap dirinya ternyata begitu besar. Sasuke yang awalnya menjaga jarak kira-kira 5 meter dengan Sakura, kini mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya dengan hangat.

Sakura sangat terkejut ketika Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat. Air mata kesedihan yang awalnya membasahi pipi Sakura, kini berganti menjadi air mata kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan karena orang yang dicintainya kini memeluknya.

"Sasuke Kun, apa …" belum selesai Sakura bicara, bibirnya sudah dikunci oleh jari Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku kalau kau tidak suka. Tapi, sungguh. Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu. Bukan karena yang lain," bisik Sasuke sambil tetap memeluk Sakura dengan penuh kasing sayang.

Sakura menangis bahagia karena Sasuke menyatakan hal itu. Sebelumnya, tidak pernah Sasuke mau memeluk sakura seerat ini. Dan Sasuke tersenyum bahagia melihat kekasihnya bahagia.

"Kau janji, ya. Tidak akan bertunangan dengan siapapun," ucap Sasuke.

"Kau juga. Tidak boleh mencari wanita lain di Amerika sana," balas Sakura.

"Kau cemburu?" goda Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri, juga cemburu," balas Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sakura tersenyum dan semakin erat memeluk kekasihnya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

Sambil memejamkan sepasang mata Emerald nya, gadis cantik itu bertanya kepada Sasuke, "Sasuke Kun, bagaimana kalau ibuku ingin menjodohkanku lagi dengan Naruto? Apa kau akan meninggalkanku lagi?"

"Aku tidak akan melawannya," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyuum manis.

"Eh? Kau, jahat, Sasuke Kun," ucap Sakura yang kelihatannya ingin kembali menangis.

"Tidak akan. Lagipula, sebenarnya ibumu hanya ingin bercanda kepada kita," balas Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut bukan main ketika sasuke mengatakan 'hanya ingin bercanda'.

"Mau kuceritakan detailnya?" tawar Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura dan duduk.

"I, iya! Ayo ceritakan, Sasuke Kun! Aku penasaran," balas Sakura.

… o0o …

_Flashback mode on …_

Di Ao Café, Sasuke dan pelayan Sakura, Yuu duduk berdua di kafe itu. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Aizawa, apa kau tahu, kalau ada pengacara yang memberikan surat terakhir milik mendiang ayah Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

Yuu terlihat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke sambil menjawab, "Ng? apa maksud Tuan Muda? Nona Tsunade tidak pernah menerima surat atau apapun dari pengacara. Mungkin, Tuan Muda salah dengar."

Sasuke terkejut mendengar jawaban Yuu. Namun, Sasuke terlihat gembira atas jawaban Yuu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Yuu. Tolong, jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau aku dank au bertemu, ya," pesan Sasuke sambil berdiri dari kursi yang berada di kafe itu dengan senang hati.

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda," balas Yuu sambil tersenyum.

_Flashback mode off …_

… o0o …

"Ah, jadi ibu hanya ingin mengetes seberapa besar rasa cintaku terhadap Sasuke Kun, begitu juga sebaliknya?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum sambil menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya, "Iya."

"Lalu, Sasuke Kun hanya mengikuti permainan ibuku yang menyebalkan itu? Sampai-sampai membuatku menangis tersedu-sedu?" tanya Sakura sinis.

"Eh, i, iya. Hehe, maafkan aku, Sakura," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, baiklah. Aku maafkan. Tapi, apa Sasuke Kun benar-benar pindah?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Itu keinginan ayahku," jawab Sasuke.

"Hah, baiklah. Aku akan sabar menunggumu, Sasuke Kun," balas Sakura

"Oh, ya. Sakura, apa kau tidak leupakan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ng? Melupakan apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Saat Tahun Baru," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sakura terkejut atas jawaban Sasuke. Setelah itu, Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri sambil bertanya, "Ng, pertanyaan yang itu belum kau jawab, Sasuke Kun. Apa, harapan Sasuke Kun untuk tahun ini?"

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura. Biasanya, kalau ada pertanyaan yang belum dijawab Sasuke, maka Sakura akan menjawabnya. Sasuke hanya berkata satu kalimat, "Aku hanya ingin memiliki cintamu."

Kedua pipi Sakura memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Karena, ini pertama kalinya kekasihnya mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Ditambah lagi, Sasuke memeluk dan tersenyum manis saat mengatakannya. Yang menambah rona merah Sakura.

Lalu, saat Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berbahagis, terlihat ada 2 pasang kekasih yang berada di balik pintu sambil tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Strategi kita berhasil!" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa geli.

"Itu karena aku yang memberitahu Sakura, Naruto. Baguslah. Nanti, kau harus mentraktirku dan Sai!" balas Ino yang juga tertawa geli.

"Eh? Kenapa harus traktir?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Hei! Kalian jangan berisik! Nanti Sakura dan Sasuke tahu," ucap Hinata.

"Apa kata Hinata benar, Naruto. Kita jangan berisik," sambung Sai.

"Hehe. Baiklah Hinata," balas Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

\(^.^)~Happy Ending~(^.^)/

**Author's Diary**

Ahkhirnya, fict pertama untuk NJSS sudah selesai! .

Kesan pertama yang ada di otak si author gila (?) untuk fict oneshoot pertamanya adalah, KEPANJANGAN! ."

Kesan pertama yang sangat aneh ._. XDD

Tapi, yang penting happy!~ X3

Udah, ah. Males nulis Author's Diary lagi. -3-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Special Thanks**

**Yuu Gojou **

Kya! Terima kasih Yuu San! Yuu San udah kasih aku inspirasi! Nanti, hadiahnya aku buatin akun FFn, deh. Tapi nanti jangan mainin akun ku lagi, lho =.="

Apalagi kalau buat review, baca, sama jadiin fict rate M jadi Fav. Stories di akun aku. Ntar dikira aku yang mesum! =o="

Tapi, tak masalah. Karena, sekarang saya sudah ganti passwordnya :3

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**


End file.
